


Radio

by killhimwithyourawesome



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Will Be Boys, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Partying, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killhimwithyourawesome/pseuds/killhimwithyourawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radio, Bleed me a melody, That’ll make this boy cry. Oh, oh, oh. Radio, Bleed me a melody. That’ll make him wonder why, He was so cold.</p>
<p>Music was their only escape, and so Music became their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jesus that summary is bad D:  
> Avengers Boy Band (asjfa;sjdfa yes I know) that will probably be slow in updating (I hope not - I'm graduating from high school in 6 weeks and its STRESSFUL)  
> Title and Song in this chapter - Radio - He is We

They met in a downtown club, one of those places where everyone and anyone could get up on stage and play. Loki spotted Tony first, from across the room of bodies swaying to the music and dim lights; Tony was something special, he could tell from where he was. It took three weeks of regular appearances for Loki to get up the nerve to cross the room and slide into the seat next to the dark-haired boy, who smiled at him.

 

“About time,” was all Tony said in way of greeting, and Loki knew they’d get somewhere with this.

 

It took an hour for names to be exchanged, and Tony gave the most heart-warming grin when Loki didn’t even bat an eye at the name “Stark.”

 

“Money doesn’t really mean anything to me,” Loki shrugged, sipping from his water bottle. “I’ve come to learn that people are not defined by their circumstances. You may be a Stark, the rumors may be that you are a complete and total asshole, but I’d like that find that out for myself.”

 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Tony mused, leaning back in his chair. “If only there were more people in the world like you.”

 

“If we frequent the same music club we’re destined to get along somehow.” Tony just laughed in response.

 

Two weeks later Tony invited Loki for Coffee at the 24-hour café down from the club, and at 1:30 in the morning they found themselves alone there.

 

“You play the guitar?” Tony set his coffee down, leaning on his hands. “Please, tell me more.”

 

Loki chuckled. “Yeah. Electric, Base, Acoustic, you name it I can play it,” he shrugged, watching the steam form strange shapes over his own mug. “What about you?”

 

“Piano,” Tony scrunched up his face. “My Mother threw me into lessons since I could walk. My father, however, made the mistake of allowing me to purchase a drum-set when I was 12. I sound-proofed my room myself, taught myself as well. They both hated it so much…” His eyes drew down, sad for a moment. “Now, the maids and the butlers don’t really mind. Jarvis is the only one who will kick up a fuss, and only if I play too late. Other than that…”

 

Loki blinked. Ah yeah… Tony’s parents were dead. He remembered reading the headline, about the car accident that took both his parents. His father had been a business associate of the Stark Family, but after the accident the partnership broke. His mother had attended the funeral with the rest of the family; Loki had stayed home to be alone for a while.

 

“Anthony, poor thing, he’s just so strong.” He heard Frigg say the next morning. “He lost both his parents in one night, and yet he didn’t let it show. Only his eyes… they were so sad.”

 

Now, Loki could see it. His eyes were dim, like he was a dead man walking. Loki wondered, however, if Tony’s eyes had been that way before the accident. If Tony’s parents being gone really wasn’t that different than how his life had been before.

 

“Do you miss them?”

 

Tony jumped, and fussed with the mug in front of him for a moment. “… My mom, yeah. She was home a lot more than my dad was. She would talk to me too, like I was actually her child. Dad…” he took a shuttering breath, rubbed at his eyes. “To Dad, I was never good enough, never smart enough. I was always in the way when I was younger, always in the way when I was older, and always wasting time before he died. I built a circuit board when I was 6, and the man didn’t even bat an eye; just got pissed because I used his stuff. Do I miss him? No. I don’t.” It was a lie, obviously. Tony didn’t, look Loki in the eye; his body was tense and his fingers twitchy. Tony Stark missed his parents.

 

“I get it…” Loki murmured, leaning over the table a little. “I get feeling like you mean nothing to them. Like you’re in the way, useless, worthless… I understand it all.” Tony’s head shot up, eyes inquiring, so Loki continued. “I found out when I was 10 that I was adopted. My family moved here from Norway after I was born – you can hear it in my Parents, when they talk, it takes some time for people to understand the accent - but I can’t remember a thing. My real parents… I was looking up Norway, for a school project, and came across a paper of a man who looked just like me who killed people…” Tony’s eyes widened and Loki just shook his head. “I should have known, you know, because I have black hair and Thor, Odin, Frigg… they’re all blond. Their eyes are blue as well, mine green. I’m pale, they’re not… but I didn’t until I saw that man’s face and it was like looking in a fucking mirror and everything clicked.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Thor mocked me for many years, his friends too. Odin can’t even look at me on some days, and Frigg… she tries, bless her heart, but it’s just… I learned the guitar because I could sit in my room and play and just forget all the shit in life.”

 

Tony nodded, swallowed hard. “Music does that for people…”

 

Three weeks later they found themselves back in that club, the stage empty and the employees looking for a volunteer to play until the next band was ready. Loki side glanced at Tony before standing, offering to play. Tony blinked at him, but Loki only smiled as he took the stage.

 

“Tony Stark, you better pay attention because this is for you.”

 

Their eyes never parted, and the moment he left the stage he was wrapped up in Tony’s arms. “Hey Loki,” he murmured, “Lets run away…”

 

Loki couldn’t think of a better plan.

 

“Broken glass and a pretty face,

Silent mourn full of hate.

Quiet face,

Silent mourn.

Screaming for consequence,

Bleeding for more.

 

Radio,

Bleed me a melody,

That’ll make this boy cry.

Oh, oh, oh.

Radio,

Bleed me a melody.

That’ll make him wonder why,

He was so cold.

 

Play him a song,

That reminds him of a time.

When he wasn’t tumbling, down, down.

Tumbling down.”


End file.
